My Untitled Fanfic
by BrightLights9
Summary: Mabel, Dipper, and Karkat are all on an adventure! I don't want to get into it, because if I do, I might ruin it!
1. The Beginning

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Beginning_**

Mabel Pines ran onto the balcony.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted back. He struggled in the grip of the huge giant. The giant had also taken the goat, which was bleating. The giant stomped into the forest. Mabel hopped over the fence.

"I'm coming Dipper." Mabel whispered. She ran as far as she could; following the huge footprints. Mabel ran into the forest. Mabel tripped over something: A dragon scale. Mabel pushed some shrub aside and gasped. A pile of ashes, Dipper's book, and Dipper's hat.

"Little Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. She grabbed up the ashes and stared at them. But the goat must have been eaten by the giant. Little did she know, _someone_ was watching her.

The funeral was pretty much just some guy putting the vase of ashes into a small grave and some speeches done by Gruncle Stan, Soos, and Wendy.

"Well, I heard he was burned alive by a huge monster. Oh well." Gruncle Stan said. Everyone threw crap at him. He ran out of the funeral after that.

"Well, I've known he had a crush on me for a long time now. I found out just last week. Too bad he died, really. Way too bad. I feel" Wendy started crying. "I feel like he really got me through some tough spots. And-"

She couldn't continue so Soos went up.

"Wait, Dipper's dead?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Soos fell on his knees, dramatically. The funeral soon ended and everyone left. They obviously wanted to get as far away as possible from Mabel and her dead twin. She sat down in "sitting mermaid pose one" in front of the grave.

"I wish we'd found more than just your ashes. I wish we'd found your body. Then people wouldn't think we cremated you, and you could be buried the way you wanted to. Remember when we watched that movie, and the lady cremated him, even though he wanted to be buried? We watched that a lot. You always said you never wanted to be cremated. Remember? But now you're just ashes in a hole." Mabel started to cry. She tried not to make any noise, but that choking feeling started to force little whimpers out.

I was twelve then. Now I'm fifteen. It's been three years. I haven't been in Gravity Falls since. I've missed him, Mabel thought. She turned her head to look at the nearby woods. She saw a sign that had never been there before. She got up and walked towards it. It was roughly carved in as if done by someone with a chipped rock. It read: "Mabel, I'm here."

Mabel looked into the darkness of the forest. Mysteries that were untold could have been through those trees. But this sign… it gave her hope. Mabel ran into the trees.

Mabel looked around and spotted something black and gray. It would have been impossible to see it if not for the small blur of orange at its top. Mabel stepped back and bumped into a tree. In the spirit of fear, she yelped and fell into a bush.

Mabel landed on something living. She shrieked as she hopped up. A grey skinned, orange horned and black clothed creature jumped up from the bush too. His black sweater had a grey cancer symbol on the front, and his plants were a greyish black. He had black high-tops with grey laces on one shoe and bright red laces on the other. Mabel screamed. The creature screamed back. He fell back into the bush.

"Wait." Mabel said abruptly. "You weren't in Dipper's book. What are you?"

"I'm an Alternian Troll. I'm from a different planet." The creature explained.

"Really?" Mabel asked. She did that thing with her face where her eyes become really big and sparkled and her smile became so big you could see her entire set of braces shows. The troll was completely creeped out.

"What are you doing? Stop it, your creeping me out." The troll frowned. Not that he was smiling before.

"That's so cool!" Mabel exclaimed. She wrenched the troll out of the bush and examined his sweater. "This looks so good! Hey, it's a turtle-neck, just like mine!"

"Yeah, sure, but yours is pink." The troll frowned. Again, not that he was smiling before. Mabel wrenched off her sweater. The troll's eyes widened. "What the **** are you doing?"

"I've got a shirt underneath." Mabel excused herself. Then she tied it around her waist. Her purple t-shirt had a rainbow shooting star on it. Then she looked at the troll's beautiful red eyes, like a droplet of blood in the snow. "Wow. What's your name?"

"Karkat. Do you mind explaining to me why the **** you are wearing the brightest purple ever?" The troll asked. His angry red eyes glittered a little in the sunlight. Mabel's heart fluttered a little.

"I'm Mabel." Mabel smiled moving her hair into her face to cover her blushing. Karkat scoffed.

"What a ridiculous name!" Karkat scoffed. Mabel frowned.

"So, your name is like a car, but it's a cat?" Mabel said.

"Don't even bring up those human terms. I am tormented by them every waking hour of my miserable life. Those two words are my stupid human kryptonite. I just want to ******* murder myself at the sound of those words being compared to my name. If you even dare to say those two words then I will personally cut off your toes and decorate my human Christmas Tree with them!" Karkat hissed.

"You could use a mint." Mabel grimaced.

"Shut the **** up!" Karkat snapped.

"Okay." Mabel whimpered.

"Sorry. I'm taking anger management. I scare lots of people off like this all the time." Karkat said, turning a little red. He stuck his hands in his pockets and he dug his toe into the ground. Mabel smiled again.

"Hey, don't worry about it! We can go deeper into the forest together, and I can help you find your alien pals. Okay?" Mabel said.

"Are you always this happy?" Karkat asked.

"Not when I'm missing my brother, Dipper. It's been three years since I last saw him. I was twelve." Mabel laughed. Then she frowned. She leaned her head on Karkat's chest and started sobbing.

"What the ****-"

"Back then I had thought he had died. But then today, I found out he-"

"Okay, please do _not _cry. If you do, I will maybe kill myself." Karkat said. Mabel looked up into Karkat's bright red eyes.

"Your right. My brother is alive, I have nothing to cry about. If only I could find him." Mabel whined.

"Okay, you know what? I died in several alternate universes. Have you died in any alternate universes? No didn't think so." Karkat said.

"Oh, that sucks. Sorry to hear that." Mabel said.

"Don't worry about it, I was a ****." Karkat said, waving Mabel off.

A few hours of wandering through the woods and talking about the odd things they had encountered in their early teens had wielded no progress in finding Dipper. Little did they know, _someone_ was watching them.

Mabel woke up the next morning between two big tree roots. She woke up with Karkat's sweater wrapped around her and her own sweater, finally dry, and hanging on a branch. She smiled at the memory of slipping into a river. She felt her skirt, which was dry by now.

"Hey, were you cold?" Karkat asked as he carried logs into the clearing.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Was I?" Mabel asked.

"Well, you did shiver a little." Karkat said. He tripped on the edge of the clearing where the river was. His legs managed to stay dry, only his torso and up fell in.

A few minutes later Karkat was shirtless, refusing to put on Mabel's sweater.

"Come on, you'll be warmer!" Mabel protested. Karkat put his back to Mabel and her bright pink sweater.

"No!" Karkat said. Mabel forced it over his head.

"What the **** are you doing?" Karkat yelled.

So Mabel rode on Karkat's back trying to force the sweater over his head, while he stumbled around, trying to not get it on.

Karkat fell over in a bush somewhere in the forest, dropping Mabel in it too. And yet, someone was _still _watching them.


	2. Dipper's New Home

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Dipper's New Home_**

Mabel and Karkat got out of the bush and came faces to face with a growling beast. Mabel screamed and hid behind Karkat. Karkat panicked and, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good, shut his eyes tightly and shielded himself with his arms. Suddenly Mabel heard an odd war cry.

"FOR THE PYNES!" a young man yelled. Mabel straightened up and watched as a guy slashed at the beast with a carved wooden sword. The beast fell in one quick motion and died.  
"Who the **** are you?" Mabel yelled at the dude standing over the dead body. He had sparrow feathers tangled in his short hair, and wore animal skins around his waist. He had painted constellations all over his body. He turned, showing off his ripped six pack.

"You mean you don't remember me?" The young man grinned. He lifted his shaggy bangs to reveal his birthmark in the shape of the little dipper constellation.

"DIPPER!" Mabel exclaimed. She began to tear up as she jumped over Karkat and ran towards her long lost very sexy brother. Karkat examined his own figure. He realized he really needed to get his sweater back. Finally cooperating, Karkat slipped into Mabel's sweater. It was two sizes too big. He looked back at the scene in front of him. Mabel hugged Dipper. Dipper hugged her back, tears trailing from his eyes.

"Mabel, I missed you so much! I haven't been able to get home. I was watching you cry at my funeral and all. And then, I waited for you to show up the next summer and the summer afterwards, but you never came, and here you are!" Dipper said, looking still sexier with tears of joy pouring down his face.

"Dipper, I missed you too! I didn't even think you were alive for such a long time! And Karkat and I started to help each other out! Oh, I felt so incomplete without you!" Mabel said. The ends of Karkat's mouth turned up a little into a slight smile. He realized that this brunette he had begun to have feelings for, was already happy enough without him. He pulled of her sweater, and hung it in a tree. Then he walked away, rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"Who's Karkat?" Dipper asked.

"Karkat's my troll friend from a different planet. He needs help finding his alien pals, right Karka…" Mabel cut herself off as she saw that Karkat was gone, and her sweater was hanging in the branches. "Karkat?"

Karkat walked through the woods and realized that he didn't miss any of the other trolls. Would they miss him? But Karkat did know that he missed his shirt, so he walked around the woods searching for his long sleeved shirt. And Karkat didn't want to admit it, but he missed Mabel.

Big Dipper, as Mabel had decided to call him, and Mabel walked through the forest as Big Dipper talked about surviving here in the strangest forest in the world. Mabel listened intently, careful to step in Dipper footprints, which she had learned to do a few minutes ago when she stepped on a snapping flower.

"And so I then defeated the minotaur, and destroyed his pride. But I was bleeding pretty badly myself, so I retreated around here. So now, I live here." Dipper stopped and raised his arms toward a series of cabins up in the trees, and Mabel's jaw dropped.

"Wait, Dipper, _you made this?_" Mabel asked in surprise. Dipper smiled proudly and nodded. He grabbed Mabel's hand and led her up some spokes he had stuck into one of the trees. It led up the tree in a spiral, and Mabel was able to see everything. It took them over thirty minutes to get up to the cabins. Finally, Dipper hopped onto one of the smaller cabins. He held Mabel's hand as she hopped on after him.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll go to the kitchen." Dipper said. Mabel followed him to the other end to see Dipper zip lining down to another of the small cabins. Mabel turned back to the cabin and smiled. This cabin had a fur couch on one side. It was mostly many skins of fur laid on a basic wooden bench with a back board too. Mabel rolled her eyes at the huge mound of fur. Classic Dipper to choose practicality over looks. Mabel looked around. The walls were decked with fur from Dipper's past victims. Then she spotted the staffs and swords in the corner.

"Dipper, what happened to you?" Mabel asked quietly in horror as she stared at the weapons. Mabel looked out of the wall that wasn't there that led to the rest of Dipper's home. This place needed a hint of Mabel. Mabel zip lined down to the kitchen. Dipper was putting coals on a small metal table. This table was the only thing in the kitchen other than a cooler with meat in it. Mabel stared at everything as she jumped from the zip line.

"Dipper, do you only eat meat?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked up at her.

"Sadly, yes. But I sometimes sneak veggie's from the gnomes." Dipper said. Mabel smiled. At least he still had his old eating habits. Dipper smiled back, and Mabel was instantly surprised by Dipper's shiny white teeth.

"Dipper, how are your teeth so white?" Mabel asked. Dipper stood up straight.

"It's amazing how much toothpaste Gruncle Stan hides behind his vending machine." Dipper winked. Mabel smiled.

"Where's your bedroom?" Mabel asked. Dipper lit the coals.

"Well, while the table heats up, I guess I could show you." Dipper said. He walked over to the zip line, and untied a vine. He grabbed Mabel with one arm around her waist. "Hold on to me."

Mabel grabbed him around his chest and he grabbed the vine from somewhere above his head. Mabel shut her eyes in anticipation. Dipper jumped off the cabin, leading the two to swing down. Mabel screamed half out of delight and half out of fear. Dipper just whooped loudly as he swung around. Mabel was glad to see that he wasn't too uptight to enjoy swinging around, but did he have to die to learn to have fun?

Finally, they landed on another cabin. This one was the largest of the cabins. And Mabel looked around to see it was an amazing bedroom. Mabel stared at the bed which was just a mound of fur. Then she looked at the walls. They were painted with images of Dipper fighting with monsters of all kinds. Mabel stared at one that she recognized. It was the giant, and a dragon. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Karkat had found his friends. But they were dead. All except Terezi, who was in the process of dying. By then he was wearing his too big sweater over his shirt. Terezi coughed a bit.

"Karkles? Is that you?" Terezi asked. She slid his scythe across her body as she turned, cutting her belly. Karkat knelt down, trying not to cry.

"What happened to John? And the others?" Karkat asked. He gulped down a flood of tears, and tried to hold back his tirade of angry words. Terezi smiled and licked her lips, coated with her teal blood.

"They found us, Karkat. Jack Noir and his little army." Terezi hacked, trying to laugh. Karkat touched her horns, trying to clean the blood off.

"Karkat, I always wanted to be with you." Terezi said. She died in Karkat's arms. Karkat closed Terezi's unseeing eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"You ******* idiots. **** you, Terezi. Could have told me any ******* time you wanted, but you ******* decided to ******* tell me when you ******* died! **** YOU!" Karkat yelled. He grabbed his scythe out of her cold dead hand and stomped off, tears of misery slipping down his face. He tried to rub some of Terezi's teal blood off of his sweater.

Karkat walked on and suddenly heard screaming. Karkat followed the sound curiously. In five minutes, he had run towards the sound and discovered a series of cabins in the trees. And Karkat knew not to go into a house in the trees, because that was the kind of house Terezi had had, and you can see where that got her. Karkat saw Mabel swinging from a vine with her brother. Karkat was suddenly very depressed. Everyone he knew was dead so he could only see them in his dreams. Everyone except Mabel. Beautiful, sweet Mabel with her talk about adorable pigs and cute kittens.

Mabel ran her hand along Dipper's art at the same time that Karkat stepped into the first cabin. Dipper dipped his fingers in fresh paint just as Karkat found the kitchen. Dipper drew the first few lines of his triumph when saving Mabel just when Karkat swung down on the vine, and like a dousche, made no noise. And Dipper drew Karkat's horns just as Karkat peered in the room.

Mabel had been watching her brother draw for the past few minutes. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head to see a figure at the door with a scythe in hand and two small horns at his head. He was a small figure, but looked about Mabel's age. We know who he is: Karkat. And as soon as Mabel saw the horns, she gasped happily and ran up to the figure, shouting, "KARKITTY!"

Karkat somehow shrunk his scythe and tucked it in his pocket. He held out his arms, prepared for a tender hug. What Mabel had in mind was a little surprising. She grabbed Karkat up in a big bear hug, lifting him off of his feet, squeezing all the air out of him. Dipper got up and watched them. Mabel swung Karkat in a circle and set him down on Dipper's bed. Dizzy and out of breath, Karkat fell on his back. Dipper leaned over Karkat and felt his horns. Karkat's hand snapped up and grabbed Dipper's wrist.

"Do not touch my horns. It's kind of like troll groping." Karkat said. Dipper jerked his hand away and rubbed it on his loincloth type furs.

"There's a gross image." Dipper frowned. Karkat sat up suddenly confused.

"Where did you get 'Karkitty'?" Karkat asked.

"I found it carved into a tree. Signed by a Nepeta Lejion?" Mabel raised her sentence in a question because she was unsure of the pronunciation.

"Nepeta." Karkat stared at his feet and tears started trailing down his face.

"Karkat?" Mabel asked. Dipper stood in the corner awkwardly.

"My friends are all ******* dead, that's ******* it. Terezi, she actually ******* died in my arms." Karkat said angrily. He stood up and kicked the wall. "I'm a ******* failure! All my friends died, and I was the ******* leader! What does that ******* say about my ******* life! You know what this means? HE's coming after me next. Let him come, I don't care, I'll probably fail in getting revenge too! Then he'll win, and the only way people will know my name is by what a ******* failure I ******* was, and how big a ******* I was!"

Mabel got up and pulled Karkat away from the wall which he had just punched a hole through. Dipper was freaking out about it too.

"What the hell was that about? You broke my house!" Dipper exclaimed.

"It's just one hole, Dipper." Mabel said as she tried to calm Karkat. She turned back to Karkat and began patting his head she hugged him close and shushed. Karkat was unperturbed by his face being pressed into her breasts.

"I'm ******* useless." Karkat moaned. Mabel shushed him some more and patted his back softly.

"Are we in some sort of relationship now?" Karkat asked. Mabel widened her eyes.

"What's makes you think that?" Mabel asked. Karkat looked up at her.

"Well, you're doing what troll moirails do. And moirails are a type of troll romantic couple thing. It's really confusing." Karkat said.

"Yeah. So this moirail thing, it's like boyfriend girlfriend stuff?" Mabel flushed. Karkat flushed too.

"Yup." Karkat said. Mabel was so very stunned.

"I don't have feelings like that for you." Mabel said stupidly. She regretted it the instant she said it and felt like kicking herself. Karkat's gorgeous red eyes with a burning anger still within, flickered with disappointment and then hardened back to self-hatred.

"I'm so dumb." Karkat grumbled and he pushed himself away from Mabel.

The ground shook and everyone forgot about moirails and romance. Dipper looked outside of the cabin.

"It's the giant! He's been hunting me!" Dipper explained. He grabbed Karkat and Mabel by the collars of their sweaters and hopped out of the cabin. Mabel shrieked and Karkat's life flashed before his eyes. At least it wasn't _all _failures. Oh wait, no, it is.


	3. Wendy and Gideon

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Wendy and Gideon_**

It was like the temple run video game. Except Dipper was the only one running, and he had Karkat and Mabel over his shoulders. Karkat found it demeaning, but Mabel just giggled as she bounced up and down. Karkat looked at Dipper.

"This is so wrong on so many levels." Karkat said. Dipper frowned.

"Alright, fine. Let's see how fast those little legs can go." Dipper said, poised to throw Karkat off.

"No! That's troll sacrifice!" Karkat yelled.

"Then appreciate that I'm helping you!" Dipper sneered. Karkat and Dipper both decided they didn't like each other. Mabel frowned at them.

"Guys, don't fight, we need to unite against a greater enemy!" Mabel said dramatically. Dipper smiled and rolled his eyes. Karkat took out his tiny scythe and examined the blade. It was still covered in teal colored blood. Karkat swiped angrily at a tear. Mabel looked at Karkat holding the tiny scythe.

"What's that?" Mabel asked She curiously tried to look at it, but Karkat stuffed it in his pocket.

"Nothing!" Karkat covered up. Dipper remembered something.

"Mabel! Grappling hook!" Dipper said. Mabel gasped happily. She pulled out her grappling hook out of pretty much thin air. She aimed up at a tree branch and Dipper tightened his grip in Mabel and Karkat. Mabel pulled the trigger and the trio flew up into the trees.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel shrieked happily. Dipper and Karkat yelled in absolute terror; mostly because the giant snapped at their heels. Dipper dropped Karkat on a really high branch and jumped onto it himself. Karkat held his left hand out to Mabel. Dipper held his right hand out to her. Mabel looked at them both. Then she put on foot on the branch and quickly put her hands in theirs. They helped her onto the branch and she pried her grappling hook from the tree.

"You have a _grappling hook_?" Karkat asked in bewilderment. Mabel grinned and shrugged.

"So what was that thing?" Mabel asked. Karkat pretended not to hear and climbed down the tree. Dipper and Mabel followed.

"Come on tell us!" Mabel begged. Karkat sighed.

"Fine, I'll show you." Karkat said as he hopped onto the ground. Dipper and Mabel hopped onto the ground afterwards and stared at him. Karkat reached in his pocket when suddenly he fell asleep.

"What in the world!?" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper blinked.

Karkat was being smacked awake in his dream world. Karkat opened his eyes to see he was in a dream bubble with his ancestor.

"What the **** is going on?" Karkat asked. Kankri shook his head.

"No time to explain." Kankri said. "What is important is why you were all sent to Gravity Falls. Something unnaturally unnatural is going on there. We are coming to life in an underground place, and I just know it'll be my turn next. And each ancestor is killing off you guys, just by sending Jack Noir in the 'right direction'. If I become alive, I will kill you. And you are a vital part of this mission, Aranea told me before she revived. Besides I'm not that kind of person, just because Gideon wants an army of alien zombies. Also, universes that shouldn't ever meet are merging because he's meddling with everything. Now, wake up and hurry!"

Mabel shook Karkat really hard. He woke up.

"Do you two know a Gideon?" Karkat asked. Mabel and Dipper turned pale.

"Does Gideon have to do with you arriving on earth?" Mabel asked.

"According to the ghost of my ancestor yes, and if we don't stop him soon, I'll die. And he's merging universes." Karkat said.

"Merging universes? He's going to destroy the world as we know it! We are all going to explode and have to undergo evolution all over again!" Dipper freaked. Mabel and Karkat blinked.

"I can't take you serious when you're wearing a loincloth." Karkat said.

"Hey, the mystery shack should have some clothes he can wear!" Mabel said.

The ground shook.

"We should go now before the giant comes back." Dipper said.

Wendy stood behind the cash register, her back to the store. Mabel tiptoed into the store with Karkat and Dipper behind her. Mabel ushered Karkat and Dipper past the store area of the shack into the living room, where Stan was just sitting watching TV.

"Hey, Gruncle Stan, this is Dipper, and this is Karkat." Mabel said as she sat the two boys down in a corner.

"Hey." Gruncle Stan grunted. He didn't notice anything amiss. Mabel rushed back into the store, grabbed a shirt, ran upstairs and grabbed some of Gruncle Stan's old pants and threw them at Dipper.

"Change into these. But keep the hair feathers. They're cool." Mabel said. Dipper changed and then, because he wanted to put it on, grabbed a hat from the store. His feathers tucked out of the hat on the side, and the shirt was a size too tight, while the pants were a little baggy. Dipper's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, we should get some pancakes." Mabel said. She lifted the carpet along one of the ripped edges and grabbed a twenty. Then she took Dipper and Karkat back to the store area. Wendy had turned back to the store and put down her magazine, so this time Wendy spotted Dipper.

"Dipper?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hi, Wendy!" Dipper said all squeaky and high-pitched, and he said it with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, my gosh, it _is _you!" Wendy cried. She came out from behind the cash register and hugged Dipper. "**** you're so skinny. Are you underweight?"

"I guess I could be. I don't eat some days." Dipper shrugged.

"Well, come on let me treat you to some food." Wendy smiled.

"Cool." Dipper squeaked. Karkat and Mabel hit Dipper on the back.

"OH! Uh, this is Karkat." Dipper said.

"Hey, dude. I like your horns. Are they real?" Wendy asked.

"What the **** do you think? Of course they are." Karkat said.

"We can talk while we eat the food Wendy offered to pay for." Mabel said briskly.

A few minutes later, all four of them were eating at a restaurant. Dipper stared at his food. Then he tore into it as if he had never eaten before. But this was just because he had asked for three meals, because he was so hungry. Mabel looked at Dipper sadly. Karkat picked up the fork as if he didn't know what it was for. Then he picked up the knife.

"They give you weapons at the dinner table?" Karkat asked as he stabbed the air in front of him.

"You cut your food with it." Wendy laughed. Karkat burned bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh." Karkat said.

"Oh, I haven't eaten this much in three years!" Dipper said through a full mouth.

"Dipper, it's just food. It's not love." Karkat snorted. Dipper reached across the table and hit Kakrat on the head. Karkat pointed his fork threateningly at Dipper. "I've fought with a scythe my whole life, I'll destroy you with this."

"Oh man! Karkat, you're hilarious!" Wendy laughed.

"So what does a boy have to do to get a date around here?" a horribly familiar voice asked. Mabel groaned.

"Oh no. Karkat, is there a guy wearing a blue tuxedo who has white hair that towers above his head behind me?" Mabel asked. Before Karkat could answer, Gideon walked up to the table and put his hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? You recognized me by just the sound of my voice! You know what that means?" Gideon asked, bending down and getting really close to Mabel's face.

"It means that you need lots of breath mints?" Mabel gagged. Gideon laughed.

"No, you joker! You've always been funny! So, Mabel you got a boyfriend?" Gideon asked. He lifted his eyebrows. Mabel grimaced and played for a little time.

"Well, uh yeah! He'd rather not meet you though, I kind of told him that you shrunk and kidnapped me. You remember, right?" Mabel said.

"Oh come on! That was three years ago, get over it already! Anyway, I don't think he's real." Gideon said. Mabel scooted farther in the booth as Gideon moved to sit down. She pushed herself into Dipper, who kept in stony silence.

"I need to go to the little girls room!" Mabel exclaimed. Gideon got back up and let her through. Then he spotted Dipper.

"Well, well. If it isn't Little Dipper." Gideon sneered. "So you're alive, huh?"

Dipper gave no response. He looked at Wendy and said, "I'll go see what's taking the food so long." Then slid out of the booth, and stood, so that he brought himself up to his full height, a full foot taller than Gideon, even with the hair. Gideon gulped and stared up at Dipper sheepishly.

"Did I say 'little', I meant _huge_." Gideon said. And he ran off. Dipper calmly walked over to the cash register.

Karkat and Wendy sat alone at the table.

"So, Karkat, where are you from?" Wendy asked.

"An extinct alien planet and I'm the last of my kind except for some zombie trolls wandering around underground." Karkat said.

"Cool." Wendy said, bobbing her head in a weird kind of nod. Both stared at the table.

"What's with the red hair?" Karkat asked. Wendy stared at him for a second.

"You never saw red hair before?" Wendy asked. Karkat shook his head, still staring at Wendy's hair.

"I've only seen brown, black, and blonde hair. Do humans have green hair?" Karkat asked. Wendy laughed and shook her head. And this was when Karkat realized he was the last troll. He was an outcast again, but this would be harder to hide than blood color. He finally realized everyone was staring at his horns and grey skin. He felt sooo weird.


	4. Kidnapped

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Kidnapped_**

Mabel just exited the bathroom, and was about to head to Wendy and Karkat at the booth, when she spotted a pink pig in the corner of her eye.

"Waddles!" Mabel exclaimed. She had set Waddles free when Dipper "died" and she had been hoping to see him since she found Dipper. She ran out of the restaurant, following the pig. The pig waddled down an alley. She ran down that alley.

Dipper was sitting on the roof instead of checking what was taking the food so long. See, Dipper had spent three years alone. And he wasn't very used to all the people. Also Karkat and Wendy were hitting it off, and Dipper had always liked Wendy. And so, he had snuck outside and climbed a drainpipe up to the roof. He spotted Mabel run down the alley after what seemed to be a holographic version of Waddles. Dipper silently followed her, but like eight feet above her of course.

Mabel grinned as the pig stopped at the back of the alley. Suddenly, as she bent to pick him up, a shadow cast itself over her. The pig flickered and disappeared. Mabel turned around. Two huge guys were standing above her. Both of them suddenly grabbed her and she shrieked Karkat's name before one of them smacked their hand over her mouth. And then Mabel heard Gideon's horrible cackle. Gideon stepped in front of Mabel.

"Hello, future queen of the entire business world! And maybe even the whole world." Gideon smirked. He held out a small gold box with a golden bracelet inside. The box was open. Mabel's muffled rejections were heard by a certain teenager sitting on the roof.

"Mmph wmph mphvm dmph yoom!" Mabel yelled through the big man's hand. Gideon laughed.

"Okay, let the girl talk a bit. I want to know what she thinks about my proposal." Gideon said to the big guy. The guy removed his hand.

"I will never date you!" Mabel repeated, struggling against the two big men.

"Oh, come on!" Gideon put his arm around Mabel's shoulders. Then he continued, "My army of zombie trolls will wait on you, hand and foot. You'll be a queen, literally. We'll enslave the entire human race, all of the alien races, and the alternian troll race, and rule them all with an iron fist. You and I will raise a whole new universe of amazement. And you can even get a unicorn or two."

Mabel was tempted by the mention of unicorns. But then-

"Wait! You can't do that to all the trolls and people out there!" Mabel cried.

"Yes I can, especially with twelve zombie trolls times however many times each of them have died. I just need one more, and I can destroy everything in my way. And I do so ever hope that the troll friend of yours isn't too close." Gideon explained. Mabel went red, wrenched her arm free, and socked Gideon in the face, all in one quick motion. Gideon got really mad as he rubbed his face softly.

"BOYS! Take her to the car!" Gideon ordered angrily. Mabel yelled for Karkat again.

From inside the restaurant, Karkat heard the scream. But only he did, with his sharp ears (literally and the other way… sensually, I think). He jumped out of his seat and ran toward the door. He saw Dipper on his knees in the middle of the street with a _very _bloody nose. Dipper turned toward Karkat, and Karkat saw the tears in Dipper's eyes.

"I've lost my sister to a power crazy freak." Dipper said. He wiped the blood from his cut lip and sniffed in the blood coming from his nose. Karkat's own gorgeous red eyes filled with tears as well. I keep saying his eyes are gorgeous because for crying out loud, they're _GORGEOUS_! I mean can't you just picture them, filled with a hot burning rage? _Swoon_!

Karkat then looked around and saw two people lying on the street, out cold.

"Did you fight these two?" Karkat asked. He nudged one with his toe. The sneaker with the red laces. Satisfied that the guy was out cold, he bent down and examined the guy's coat. Karkat rummaged through the knocked out guy's coat.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Dipper asked. His tears suddenly vanished as he saw Karkat pull out the guy's wallet. Karkat pulled out the I.D. and examined it.

"Huh, you look _just_ like this guy used to." Karkat laughed. Dipper looked at the I.D.

"Do you always do this?" Dipper asked. Karkat looked up at him.

"Well, only when the guy has an I.D. to look at." Karkat answered. Dipper looked at the car turning the bend, and Mabel still pounding on the back window.

"Come on, we need to hurry if we're going to save her." Dipper said.

"Right." Karkat agreed. Karkat took out his scythe.

"We should get me a weapon." Dipper said, staring at the scythe. Karkat looked at him.

"My friends are dead; you could use some of theirs." Karkat said. Dipper shrugged and they headed off.

Mabel pounded on the back window as hard as she could, yelling Karkat and Dipper's names.

"Give up, Mabel. They aren't following, which means they don't care. Even your brother doesn't care. Just go out with me, and I'll go easiest on him while I destroy pretty much everyone else you care about." Gideon said. Mabel started to cry.

"You! I hate you! You and everything you stand for! World domination is not the right way to go for anything!" Mabel yelled, sobbing. She hit Gideon over the hair with a magazine.

"You should not do that to your boyfriend." Gideon sing-song-ed. Then he seriously added, "World domination is the only way to go when you want world domination. Anyway, I'll just make Dipper my slave, but I have to kill the last living troll. He's the last thing standing in my way."

Gideon sympathetically pushed some of Mabel's hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Mabel swatted his hand away from her.

"You make me sick." Mabel spat. She looked out the car window and swallowed her misery. Gideon hung on to his left over pride.

Dipper stared at the dead trolls that Karkat was arranging as if they were in a store.

"Okay, Feferi is finally added to the collection." Karkat said, wiping the pink blood on his hands onto a tree.

"Cool, I guess." Dipper replied, staring at all the colorful blood colors. He dipped his fingers in a green colored one.

"That's Nepeta. The one that called me Karkitty." Karkat said, with just a touch of sadness, and a whole lot of anger.

"Oh." Dipper said sheepishly, as he wiped the blood on his pants. It smelled the same as normal blood. Dipper grabbed the blue gun out of a dead troll's hands.

"Oh, it's Eridan." Karkat grimaced. He stared at the dead body with violet blood. Dipper shook the gun out of the limp arms. The body fell back onto the floor.

"Well, let's go find that car!" Dipper said.

Gideon stepped out of his car and summoned four huge men over in five seconds. Mabel got out of the car and stared coldly at Gideon as the four guys prepared to escort her up to her room. The men surrounded her and Gideon straightened his tie while clearing his throat, before announcing any order.

"Make sure she doesn't leave her room, the zombie trolls aren't used to her yet, they could kill her." Gideon ordered. Then threatened, "If I go up there to find that one hair on her head is injured…" He left the rest to the imagination of the bulky men.

The four huge bulky men escorted Mabel into the huge skyscraper. Mabel looked between two of the muscled men to see a girl of fifteen with long black braids, gray skin, black clothes, tons of gold rings, and she was carrying a huge gold trident. Mabel sucked in a large breath of air as she spotted the two horns about six inches long that pointed away from each other.

"Is she a troll?" Mabel asked one of the men as she pointed towards the girl with the pink star symbol on her shirt.

"Yes. No more questions." The man answered.

"No kidding." Mabel whispered. She walked up the stairs with the four men around her.

Mabel bumped into the two men in front of her as they stopped. Mabel looked through the men and saw three more trolls walking down the stairs. There was a troll wearing yellow headgear and yellow spandex with four horns, there was a troll wearing teal and red with red square glasses, and one last troll wearing a white shirt with a purple star sign and he was wearing skinny pants and had a cigarette between his teeth.

Mabel then looked back up as the entourage started moving again. The entourage moved her into the elevator, and pushed the button for the 27th floor. This tower had thirty floors, and it seemed that the top three were off limits. After twenty minutes, the elevator dinged and they exited the elevator into a pink room with glitter everywhere. The windows were so big; they were pretty much the walls. But none of this cheered Mabel up much. The entourage threw her into the room, and then took the elevator down. Mabel ran up to the closing doors, but they closed before she could go through. She banged on the metal elevator doors. She turned slowly back to the rest of the room. The walls were pink with glitter all over them. The bed had rainbows all over it, and all the furniture in the room was pink. And it was a very big room, with its own purple kitchen, and its own pink bathroom. But none of it cheered her up.

"But I have to kill the last living troll. He's the last thing standing in my way." Gideon's voice echoed in her head. He was as cold and heartless as a stone castle. Mabel looked at the bed and frowned deeply. She dropped onto the bed, sobbing. She laid there for hours.

In the dark of night, a sleek black cat slipped into Mabel's room. It's red eyes glowed through the darkness. It slipped into Mabel's arms, and she sat up. She moved the cat to her lap. The cat hissed, seeming agitated. Mabel looked closely into the pained red eyes with a ghost of a memory.

"Karkat?" Mabel asked, wiping tears from her eyes. The cat then jumped off of her lap to the ground, and morphed back into itself. It was Karkat, but his eyes were a shining white with no pupil. In fact, his eyes looked just like two bowls of milk, set down right next to each other.

"Hi, Mabel. It's good to see you alive again." Karkat said sadly. Mabel stood up.

"Why are you sad? And what are you talking about 'see you alive'?" Mabel asked. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm from one of the paths your future might take. I can visit living people from the past or future in their dreams. I've been searching for a Mabel that can stop our deaths from happening, but we die tomorrow, so I could only come tonight." Karkat explained.

"So, I'm dreaming?" Mabel asked. Karkat took her hand in his ghostly one and floated up into the air with her.

"Yeah. So what? At least in your dreams you can see us." Karkat said. Then, feeling it was a good place for a joke, he began to sing, "I can show you your dreams."

Mabel giggled as Karkat added a magic carpet to the joke. And for the first time, Mabel saw Karkat smile, a big goofy smile, showing his pointed teeth. Mabel realized she brought out the best in Karkat. But it wasn't _her _Karkat. It was a dead Karkat from the future.

"You've helped me realize it. I didn't know for sure before, but now I'm definitely sure." Mabel said.

"You need to wake up then. Wake up and find him, and tell him." Karkat-ghost said.

Mabel woke up to see the sun high in the sky.

Mabel went white as she thought of Gideon ruling the world. If he wanted to do that with her at his arm, he'd have to tie her up. Mabel realized there was no button to the elevator on her side. She cursed the genius who designed the building (Gideon, of course) and looked out the window. She cursed again for all the perfectionist builders who built the building. There were no footholds for her to climb down with. Mabel sighed at the prospect of hanging around the skyscraper until the boys came to play hero, and she had to play the damsel in distress. Even if she really was a damsel in distress.

Suddenly, Gideon came into her room.

"Gideon!" Mabel exclaimed. Gideon grabbed Mabel's arm and pulled her into the elevator.

"I need you in my lab immediately!" Gideon cackled. He grinned as gleefully as a little boy as he pushed a key into the keyhole next to the button saying floor 29. He pushed the button and the elevator moved upwards.

Dipper had snagged a grappling hook from the mystery shack, and Karkat picked up one of his spare scythes. Dipper and Karkat stood behind the tallest skyscraper in Gravity Falls. Karkat stabbed his scythes into the wall and started to climb. The back wall had no windows, but both Karkat and Dipper knew there was a rooftop exit they could use to get in. So they were going to find Mabel by checking from the top to the bottom. Dipper shot up his grappling hook. As he passed Karkat, he grabbed Karkat's sweater from the back. Both of them zoomed towards the top floor. Karkat dropped one of his scythes as they zoomed.

Both reached the top in okay condition, except Karkat was a bit dizzy. Dipper motioned for Karkat to follow him. Karkat did. Both boys tiptoed through the rooftop door down to the second floor of Gideon's lab. Karkat gasped. He ran to the center table and picked up the matriorb.

"What is that?" Dipper asked. Karkat turned and showed Dipper the matriorb.

"It is the matriorb. It is the key to troll reproduction. You won't understand how it works." Karkat explained.

"I wonder what Gideon would be doing with it." Dipper said aloud, as Karkat sat down. Suddenly, a glass tube surrounded Dipper, and the chair Karkat was sitting on bound him to itself.

"My, my, Little Dipper! Need another inch or two?" Gideon asked and he pressed a button. Dipper shouted with pain from inside the tube, his size and strength being sucked out of him. Gideon grinned gleefully and practically skipped over to Karkat. Gideon grabbed Karkat's nose and forced Karkat's head to each side.

"The resemblance is uncanny! You two could be twins if he didn't give birth to you." Gideon said. Karkat snapped his teeth at Gideon's hand. Gideon pulled his hand away quickly. He turned back to Dipper, who was now a wimp again, and two inches tall.

"Now, isn't this nice? Now I can torture you, while appearing to be keeping my promise to Mabel." Gideon said.

"Where is she?" Karkat yelled. His face went all red and his eyes became even redder. He struggled against the chair. Gideon rolled his eyes.

"If you really need too, I can bring her up to watch. But I'm pretty sure that'll just upset her." Gideon's voice faded away as he went downstairs.

So back to Mabel. Mabel came into the room and spotted Karkat and teensy Dipper, now in a jar.

"Karkat! Dipper!" Mabel cried. She ran towards Karkat. Mabel hugged him, and tried to break the metal restraints.

"Mabel! We came to save you!" Karkat said. Then his pointed ears drooped. Mabel sensed he was feeling like a "******* failure" again.

"Karkat, don't feel bad, you tried!" Mabel exclaimed.


	5. The Great Escape

**_Chapter Five_**

**_The Great Escape_**

Gideon snapped his fingers and Karkat saw Kankri come out of the shadows, his white eyes now a dull red, and his red sweater more vibrant. Kankri walked up to Mabel and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides. He pulled her away from Karkat. Mabel struggled against the troll's surprisingly strong grip, for his size.

"Kankri, no. You're not evil!" Karkat hissed. Kankri's brow suddenly furrowed. He shook his head as if clearing it. Gideon clapped his hands. And Karkat recognized Meenah. She whipped her braids around and snatched Karkat's scythe, and Dipper's gun. Karkat struggled against the chair even more, but he knew that if he did escape, without his scythe, he could do nothing, except fail again. He thought about Mabel's disappointed expression when she had seen them captured. Thinking about Mabel was the worst thing for him right now because his heart suddenly skipped a beat. And Karkat's heart didn't normally do that. It was said that his small heart grew three sizes that day. And with the "growing" came a whole new world of pain.

"AARGH!" Karkat threw his head back and yelled to the heavens. Gideon grinned as he realized what must be happening. He knew by what his zombies gossiped about that Karkat normally didn't care about anyone. And he knew that Karkat had a thing for Mabel based on the fact that he had actually come.

"Well, it will be very easy to end you. And don't worry Dipper. I need you in your previous state." Gideon said. Dipper banged on the glass of the jar and you could just make out the words: "Kill you" coming from the jar. Gideon smiled, and he gestured towards Meenah to finish off Karkat. Karkat panted as his red tears flowed down his cheeks. He looked up slightly towards Meenah, who was spinning her gold trident like a dancer's baton. She stopped and drew it back, ready to throw it through Karkat's heart.

"WAIT!" Mabel yelled. Meenah froze.

"What?" Gideon asked, argivated.

"If I say I'll date you, will you leave Karkat alive?" Mabel asked. Gideon thought for a minute.

"Sure, but I won't let him go. Otherwise he could foil all my plans." Gideon said. Mabel sighed.

"Then I just have to, don't I?" Mabel asked. Gideon bounced around in glee. Every zombie troll rolled their eyes. Karkat's tears were now dry, in surprise. But he spotted Meenah rolling her eyes. He remembered Kankri furrowing his brow when Karkat had said they weren't evil.

"Meenah! You aren't evil! You don't have to listen to Gideon either, you are your own person!" Karkat shouted. Meenah suddenly looked very confused. Karkat saw his advantage and pressed on. "You are a good person! Anyone you've killed, it wasn't your fault! You had a limit to how much you could understand! You've been a ghost for billions of years! You can understand so much more now! You aren't evil!"

Meenah's eyes suddenly showed dawning realization. She dropped her trident and fell to her knees, sobbing pink tears. Cronus ran up to her and comforted her, also realizing he wasn't evil. Maybe a little mean, but _never_ _evil_. Mituna seized up, the confusion in his head getting greater than ever before. The shield from the grimdark forces had weakened and now, he was spouting wordless nonsense again. Latula ran to him to try to calm him. Gideon saw his whole plan begin to crumble before his eyes.

Karkat grinned, and remembering a human term, he yelled to Kankri, "KANKRI! I'm you're son!"

"Karkat!" Kankri jolted out of Gideon's control. He looked down at himself, feeling his body. "Am I alive?!"

Having just been let go by a bewildered Kankri, Mabel rushed back over to Dipper, and pulled him out of the jar.

"Okay, Mabel. Put me on the big circle, in the middle of it. Then go to the controls and press the green button with the s on it." Dipper said in Mabel's ear. Mabel rushed over to the big circle on the ground, dropped Dipper in the middle, then headed over to the controls. She looked around desperately for the green button. She spotted a green button and pressed it. A big blast from a ray gun shot at Kankri. Kankri dodged it just in time to not die.

"Wrong button!" Kankri yelled over the confusion. Mabel pressed a different green button. Karkat was free!

"Closer, but still the wrong button!" Karkat shouted over the din the eleven trolls were making. He quickly got out of the chair. Mabel pressed another green button and finally, it restored Dipper to his sexiness. Karkat and Dipper retrieved their weapons and surrounded Mabel protectively. They looked around for Gideon, but he had escaped in the hullabaloo.

"We've got get out of here. Kankri, come with us!" Karkat said. Kankri looked behind him at his eleven troll friends, then to his son and Mabel and Dipper.

"I've got to help my friends. I hope that if I have to end up taking care of you in some alternate universe, I'm not like this." Kankri said. Then he ran back to his friends.

"I'd bet he'd be that kind of human dad." Karkat grimaced bitterly. He turned back to Mabel and Dipper and they all ran toward the exit. On the way, Mabel snatched a grappling hook off a work table.

"Grappling hook." She winked at Karkat. Karkat blushed a bit. Dipper rushed them all onto the roof. Mabel ran to the edge and hooked the grappling hook onto the roof and grabbed Karkat around his waist. Dipper hugged both of them tightly. Mabel jumped off the roof, bringing everyone else with her.

"MABEL, SLOW THIS THING DOWN!" Karkat shouted.

"There's no way too do that!" Mabel shrieked happily.

"There has to be!" Karkat screamed like a little weenie, and Mabel decided to shut him up. She pressed her lips into Karkat's lips and at first he was surprised. Then he closed his eyes to enjoy his first glorious kiss. Dipper turned his head away in disgust. They finally all hit the ground. Mabel dropped the grappling hook and threw her arm around Karkat. Karkat hopped upwards, wrapping his legs around Mabel.

"You guys aren't going to have sex right behind Gideon's tower, are you?" Dipper asked. Mabel let go of Karkat. She had forgotten about Dipper, who had stepped away from them to watch. Karkat fell on his back in surprise.

"No!" Both said in unison.

"Are you guys at least a couple now?" Dipper asked. Mabel and Karkat both blushed.

"Maybe…" both looked at the other. Mabel smiled. Karkat frowned. He lifted on corner of his mouth, and then the other. Mabel laughed at his effort.

"I want to be your moirail." Mabel said softly. Karkat sat up and kissed her. Then he looked seriously at her.

"I don't want you to be. I want to be matesprits. Hint: That's human romance." Karkat said. Mabel grinned.

"Me too." Mabel smiled. And hand in hand they followed Dipper towards the town.


	6. Kidnapped Once Again

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Kidnapped Once Again_**

Dipper and Karkat brought Mabel over to meet his dead friends. Karkat was less miserable about his dead friends now and he seemed to imagine that he could speak to them one last time. And only Dipper found that odd, but Mabel knew why, since she had spoken to a dead Karkat from the future through her dreams.

"Okay, Mabel, we need to fall asleep and we'll see each other in the dream bubble. I'll introduce you to whoever's there." Karkat said. He seemed to be excited. His friends had died while he was single. And now he had a matesprit.

"Guy's, don't go to sleep yet!" Dipper exclaimed. "I smell smoke."

"Really? Now that you mention it, I saw smoke when we were on the roof of Gideon's tower." Karkat said. Dipper's face went blank. He had used this expression in front of many a creature that he rescued so that they suspected nothing to be wrong. It was Dipper's hidden surprise.

"What's up?" Mabel asked. She knew her brother too well. Dipper looked at her, allowing sadness to creep into his expression.

"I left the coals burning. My home is the thing we smell. I'm sorry." Dipper said. Mabel was confused.

"Why would you be sorry?" Mabel asked.

"One of the rooms was where Waddles was sleeping." Dipper said, tears coming to his eyes as he looked up toward the sky to see a large plume of smoke.

"Oh no." Mabel looked up at the smoke too.

"We could still save him." Karkat said. Mabel and Dipper looked at him.

"If I'm not mistaken, Dipper knows that Waddles is a curious pig, so-"

"How'd you know he was a pig?" Mabel asked.

"Dipper told me while you were kidnapped. Anyway, so the fire started yesterday, most likely around nightfall. Waddles is a curious pig, so, Dipper should have put his cabin as far away from the kitchen cabin as possible. Which would be on the whole other side, meaning that Waddles is still safe for at least twenty minutes." Karkat explained. Dipper and Mabel realized this too. Mabel picked KArkat up as if he were a throw pillow and tossed him onto Dipper's back. Dipper ran as fast as he could, but the baggy jeans tripped him up a little.

"This is when the loincloth would be useful!" Dipper said as he stumbled over the pants.

"At least you have good running shoes this time." Mabel panted as she tried to keep up with her brother.

"You're right." Dipper said. Mabel looked at him. It seemed that overnight his constellations had washed off. Mabel smiled. It made him look more like his old self. Except he was way too sexy to ever look like that again! 3

Dipper didn't take Mabel the way up that they had gone before, instead he ran to the farthest cabin and used the grappling hook that Mabel had earlier tossed away because she was making out with Karkat. At the memory of imagining Mabel calm Karkat as he closed his gorgeous red eyes you just swoon. You, the reader. Not you as in me, like homestuck would write.

Anyway, Dipper lifted Mabel up and she grabbed at something pink. The the licks of flame began to reach this final cabin and the pink thing, Mabel and Dipper ran back to Karkat, who was standing a safe distance from the trees. Karkat stared at the wriggling pink thing in Mabels hands. Only then did she stop to examine her catch. It was _not _Waddles. It might have been Waddles's baby, but it was definitely _not _Waddles.

"We tried." Mabel sighed. She dropped the pig and it waddled away. Karkat fainted like he had earlier when he was about to talk about his scythe.

Terezi shook Karkat as hard as possible. Karkat woke up in a flurry of gibberish.

"Karkitty! Where were you?" Nepeta asked. She jumped into his lap. Karkat smiled and red tears came to his eyes.

"Alive. And I'm actually glad I was." Karkat said. He remembered the wonderful feeling of Mabel taking his virgin kiss. He touched his lips and Sollux realized what had happened.

"No freakin' way! KK had hith firtht kithth with an earth girl!" Sollux exclaimed.

"Wait, weren't you the one telling us not to date the humans?" Kanaya asked. KArkat blushed.

"She isn't Jade or Rose!" Karkat said. "I don't believe I said we couldn't date other humans. Just not those four particular humans."

"Well, if you're happy bro." Gamzee said.

"Bro?" Karkat asked. "What happened to mother ******?"

"I'm his kismesis now. I put him on a cursing diet." Kanaya answered. Then she looked back at Karkat, and added, "Which isn't such a bad thing."

"Ah, screw you." Karkat said.

"Karkles oh my gog!" Terezi exclaimed.

"Kar, is somefin wwrong?" Eridan asked.

"KK are you alright?" Sollux asked.

"Karkitty, what is up with you?" Nepeta asked.

"What? Mabel and Dipper didn't notice anything wrong, and neither did I. What is it?" Karkat said. The trolls stared blankly then answered his question.

"YOU DIDN'T CURSE!" All the trolls yelled into his face. Karkat replayed his sentence in his head.

"****, YOU'RE ALL ******* RIGHT!" Karkat yelled in fear.

"He's back." Sollux shrugged.

"You need to wake up. Mable needs you." Terezi said.

"Her name's Mabel." Karkat said.

"I wish I got your virgin kiss." Terezi smiled sadly. She pressed her lips against his and Karkat woke up back in the physical world. He reached up and touched his lips. Then he looked around to see where he was. He was on Dipper's back and Dipper was taking him through the woods. Mabel was behind them.

"I'm awake." Karkat said. Dipper threw him off his back. Karkat grumbled. He and Dipper still didn't like each other much. Mabel tripped, and sat up crying out in pain. Dipper and Karkat ran to her and dropped to their knees.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked. He and Karkat glared at each other. Mabel glared at them.

"Do you boys mind just pausing any quarrels and helping me out!" Mabel shouted. Karkat nodded. Then he set his eye on her leg.

"Does it hurt on your leg? Cause there's a huge scab there." Karkat said. Mabel nodded and examined her scab.

"How did it scab over so quickly?" Mabel wondered. Karkat looked around.

"This looks like a good place to settle down for the night. Lucky us we had those berries a while ago; otherwise I'm sure we'd be dead by now." Karkat said grimly.

"I'm surprised we aren't dead yet. There are many monsters in the woods, and all I have is this unloaded shotgun thing." Dipper said, holding up the blue gun. Karkat smiled as he spun his scythe in his fingers. Mabel rolled her eyes as Dipper growled and arranged leaves around the foot of a tree to make a comfortable pile for Mabel to sit on. Karkat lit a small flame as Dipper shifted Mabel over to the leaves.

It was deep in the night. The fire had long since blown out. Mabel was snoozing safely by the large tree. And then a large hairy claw grabbed her and she cried out into the dark. Karkat and Dipper woke up at the sound and scurried to their feet. Their small camp was surrounded by large hairy monsters with yellowed claws.

One monster squeezed Mabel in its claws. Mabel screamed. Big Dipper grabbed the sharper end of his blue gun and held it in a defensive position. Karkat pulled his scythe out of his pocket, it grew, and he got into a defensive position. The monster squeezed Mabel with its arms.

"Dipper! Karkat! Help me!" Mabel struggled. But Dipper and Karkat were busy with the other monsters.

"Are these in your book?" Karkat sneered.

"Are they on Alternia?" Dipper snarled back.

"Stop arguing and help me!" Mabel screamed. Dipper slashed at a monster, and Karkat slashed at another. They couldn't get out. They were back to back, surrounded by monsters, while Mabel was outside the circle being held by the last monster. The monster carried Mabel away as she screamed for Dipper and Karkat. Karkat realized that Mabel had been carried away, and lost the will to win. Dipper's resolve only strengthened. The monsters then easily overpowered the two boys. One monster clunked their heads together. Karkat and Dipper fell unconscious.

Mabel's muffled cries disturbed the crickets. But they couldn't pierce the deep troubled sleep of the two boys.

Karkat woke to find a dream bubble with a dead Mabel at his feet. He was also dead at his own feet. Karkat freaked out and began to run, but all he could see were dead bodies everywhere. All he could hear were words of anger from several different timelines.

"You killed my brother, why did you do that!" Mabel's voice echoed. Eyes began to brim up in his eyes.

"Why would you bring me back, I was happy with the dead!" Terezi's voice bounced around in his head. Red tears began to trickle down his face.

"Why don't you love me!?" Nepeta's voice rang.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! Please!" Karkat yelled into the spinning world around him. Dipper's mangled corpse, his own mangled corpse, all the corpses of his friends, Mabel's mangled corpse, and it was all spinning around him. Karkat threw himself to his knees and held his head in his arms. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to talk over the echoing voices so he wouldn't hear them.

"Somebody kill me, please! Please, just end it for me!" Karkat repeated under his breath as tears streamed down his face. The room around him went dark, but he didn't notice.

Dipper woke in a dream bubble as well, but a different one. He looked around to see Wendy and Robbie. Wendy was laughing and Robbie was smirking.

"You're so right! He is such a dork!" Wendy laughed. "I don't know why anyone would ever like him."

"Wendy?" Dipper exclaimed. Suddenly everything changed and he was standing in a school cafeteria, everyone pointing and laughing at him, and his sister just going along with everyone else.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried. He looked down to see he had no pants on. Dipper went red. And suddenly everything was different again. He was again watching his own funeral. Gruncle Stan was at the podium.

"Well, I heard he was burned alive by a huge monster. Oh well." Gruncle Stan's voice echoed in Dipper's mind. This one was a memory, and not just a nightmare. Dipper turned away from the sight of his own funeral and walked along the branches. The world around him changed again. He was running after Wendy.

"No, Dipper. I don't want to talk to you right now! You ruined everything." Wendy said. Dipper slowed down and stopped. Wendy disappeared. Dipper dropped to his knees, and stared at the floor. Everything went dark, and all you could see was Dipper, one solitary tear trailing down his face.

As you can see, both boys were having horrible dreams. One could only say they were nightmares. And just as you thought they couldn't get any worse, they would. But at leats the boys were able to sleep the rest of the night. Sleep is important.


End file.
